Mudanças
by Juliana Trajano
Summary: Afinal, todo fim é um novo começo.


**Naruto e Cia. não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Não lucro com essa fic, apenas me divirto.**

**xx**

Fanfic para o concurso da Hamii-chan.

2: McFly - P.O.V. | 3: Desenho, ironia, briga, machucado e espelho.

**xx**

– Eu estou cansada, Neji! Cansada sua _ironia_, cansada de ser ignorada! – Os gritos eram ouvidos mesmo por quem estivesse fora da casa. – Uma garota espera ser amada pelo namorado, sabia?

Silêncio. Nada além do mais fúnebre silêncio. E então Tenten compreendeu a verdade que seus olhos não queriam ver. Ela finalmente enxergou: aquilo não era só mais uma _briga_ de casal, aquilo era o fim.

– Tudo termina aqui, não é? – Os olhos chocolate tremeram cheios d'água. – Me diz só uma coisa, eu te fiz feliz? – Quando o garoto iria abrir a boca para responder algo, foi interrompido: - Não! Não me responde! Me deixe morrer com a esperança de que algum dia, mesmo que seja por um mísero instante, você me amou.

Mais silêncio e as lágrimas agora caiam infindáveis. A menina não disse mais nada, apenas pegou sua bolsa em cima da mesa de centro e partiu daquela casa. Então o garoto deixou os olhos perolados desfocarem e começou a pensar no que havia acontecido ali naqueles poucos minutos.

Ele se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo.

**xx**

– O que você quer? – A garota perguntou assim que abriu a porta com má vontade.

Neji estava ali parado, olhando para ela. Ela via arrependimento nos olhos dele. Por um momento seu coração se encheu de alegria. Nem tudo estava perdido entre eles. Então ela se lembrou de todas as vezes que havia sido ignorada. Ela se lembrou de todas as vezes que ele disse que não se importava. E não foram poucas essas vezes. A alegria se findou e a esperança se foi. Ela só olhava apática para o garoto a sua frente, esperando que ele quebrasse o tão terrível silêncio – coisa que duvidava muito que ele fizesse.

– Quero você de volta. – Ele falou em alto e bom som, para a surpresa dela.

A menina quis rir.

– Está meio tarde, não acha?

– Eu faço qualquer coisa para ter você comigo novamente.

Tenten ficaria surpresa se não estivesse completamente magoada. Ela queria que Neji praticamente implorasse pela presença dela na vida dele antes que o relacionamento dos dois acabasse.

– Eu não quero que você faça qualquer coisa, Neji. – Tenten suspirou lentamente. – Ações não são importantes para mim no momento. Eu quero sentimentos e não ações.

– Eu te amo.

Automático. Aquela frase que ela tanto esperou ouvir saiu num estado automático. Ele não amava ela, qualquer leigo perceberia. Aquela frase era só mais uma tentativa (inútil) de tê-la de volta. Neji não queria a mulher que ele amava de volta, ele queria a parceira de luta, a companheira de horas vagas. Namorada, no dicionário próprio de Neji, não era alguém para amar, era alguém para passar as horas tediosas junto e depois a pessoa não precisaria de atenção.

– Eu tinha um _desenho_ de nós dois na minha cabeça. Um desenho que mostrava o quanto nós dois nos amávamos de maneira mútua. Eu tentei fazer esse desenho, esse sonho virar realidade. Eu mudei de todas as maneiras por você, mas você não via isso, você não se importava. – Tenten tinha lágrimas nos olhos, prontas para serem derramadas. – Mesmo tendo um _machucado_ enorme no meu coração, eu estou muito melhor sem você. Então vá embora e leve junto o seu pensamento de que tudo pode ficar bem de novo entre a gente!

A única coisa que foi ouvida depois disso foi o baque surdo da porta se fechando.

**xx**

Com apenas a toalha em volta da cintura, depois de ter tomando um banho quente, Neji se olhou no _espelho_. Espelho maldito que mostrava o quão fracassado ele era. Ele havia desprezado a única pessoa que esteve com ele por anos. Ele havia desprezado a única pessoa que o apoiou fielmente e o seguiu de jeito cego. Ele havia desprezado a única pessoa que, talvez, ele tenha chegado a amar.

Então esse era o significado de perder? Não! Ele não podia perder, ele não era um perdedor. Ele havia nascido para ganhar, ele sempre soube disso.

Reconquistar Tenten iria ser um trabalho árduo e demorado, mas valeria a pena. Se algum dia ele tinha dito que não se importava, agora ele provaria que se importar com ela era a coisa que ele mais faria. Ele estava com um novo ponto de vista.

Afinal, todo fim é um novo começo.

**xx**

_La la la la la la la eu vou matar a Hamii! __Eu me senti mais que limitada ao escrever essa fic. Eu passei a história inteira preocupada com o número de palavras, então não me matem se ficou uma merda. Outro motivo para eu querer matar a Hamii é o prazo. Eu tive TRÊS dias para escrever uma fic! É muito pouco tempo! e_e Até agora pouco (22:54 do dia 15/07 a fic nem nome tinha!)_

_Então, eu realmente espero que vocês tenham entendido alguma coisa, porque ela deve estar imensamente confusa. Acho que vocês conseguiram pegar a ideia de que eles eram namorados e o relacionamento deles começou a ficar fatigante e então a Tenten explodiu... enfim._

_Me mandem reviews para me xingar, eu sei que ficou péssima x_x_

_Beijinhos da Jú :D_


End file.
